


Haircut

by ForeverFrancis



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverFrancis/pseuds/ForeverFrancis
Summary: Utena cuts her hair.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> UTENA IS BUTCH!!! i will stand by this fact till the day i die. also fun fact: my computer broke after i saved this fic so i had to upload it from my phone sjjsdn

“Utena! The movie’s about to start!”

Utena heard her girlfriend call for her as she washed her hands. Today, Anthy had remarked that she wanted to watch “Jaws” after reading about it in one of her books. Utena had never seen the movie either so she agreed to watch it with her. Chu Chu tagged along as well even though he wasn’t very fond of scary movies. Perhaps he just liked to bud into their alone time.

“Ok! I’ll be right there!” The pink haired girl responded, heading to the door. But suddenly, she stopped and looked in the mirror. There wasn’t anything particularly off about her. She wore a baggy shirt and some shorts and her hair was tied into a ponytail. Her hair....

Utena felt her hair, taking it out of the ponytail. Her hair had always been the same length, ever since she was a child. She had never thought of changing her hairstyle before but lately her long hair had been bothering her. It just got in the way and for some reason, it looked out of place on her. Utena wasn’t sure why but whenever she looked in the mirror, she felt her hair never looked “right.”

The girl ran her fingers through her hair, that movement brought a memory to surface.

Utena recalled how Touga and Akio would run their fingers through her hair just like that.

Suddenly she felt sick to her stomach.

In an instant, Utena had grabbed a pair of scissors and held them to hair. She didn’t hesitate to make the cut. Soon enough she was snipping her locks away and they fell onto the floor and into the sink.

“Utena?” Anthy called for her again. This time she didn’t get a response.

Faint snipping noises came from the bathroom as Utena cut away a part of her life she never wished to live again. She promised to change herself and leave behind her dream of finding her prince when Anthy found her that day. And she had decided that a change in appearance was the first step to leaving her old life behind. To leaving her old self behind.

After a couple more cuts, Utena laid the scissors down and looked in the mirror, seeing what she had done.

There was a fear inside her. A fear that she would regret her decision. A fear that wondered if she didn’t actually want to change. A fear that she actually liked her old life, that she actually liked being with _him._

But those fears subsided when she saw herself in the mirror.

Her hair was shorter. Way shorter. She kind of looked like a boy.

But Utena didn’t mind. She didn’t mind at all. In fact, she liked it a lot. A large smile spread across her face. She liked the new Utena.

“Utena!!” Anthy called for her love once again, sounding impatient.

“I’m coming!” Utena wiped away from tears of joy and ran over to Anthy, sitting by her on the couch.

Anthy blinked, surprised by Utena’s haircut. “Utena...”

“Oh, uh, I cut my hair,” Utena laughed nervously. She hadn’t thought how Anthy would react to this. “....Do you like it?”

There was a brief silence. A silence that felt like an eternity. All of Utena’s worries came to the surface in this silence.

_Does she not like it? Oh no, I should have talked to her before cutting it. Is it too much of a change? Do I not look like myself? Does it look bad? Do-_

“I love it,” Anthy smiled warmly. Her smiles always brought a wave of calm into Utena’s world. “You look so handsome!”

_Handsome._ Utena liked that word.

Anthy gave Utena a quick kiss and smiled lovingly at her before starting the movie.

Utena had to hold back her tears as she hugged her girlfriend so tight.

This was the start of Utena’s new life. Her new revolution.


End file.
